


Small And Mighty

by NimueOfTheNorth



Series: Coffee and Tea [6]
Category: Criminal Minds, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kitten, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimueOfTheNorth/pseuds/NimueOfTheNorth
Summary: A find in the rain has Spencer floundering and ask his more experienced lover for help.





	Small And Mighty

 

Q frowned at his phone. He had 5 text messages from his lover, all in the span of less than two hours and that was completely atypical for Spencer.

_Call me ASAP._

_Nothing bad, just call._

_Please?_

_Kinda need help!_

_Finlay?_

He unlocked his door and was greeted by a purring Odysseus at his feet and the unimpressed look from Penelope draped along the back of the couch.

He petted both his cats and refilled their bowls in the kitchen after putting the kettle on. The steeping tea came along to his computer where he opened the secure messenger program he’d written, hoping Spencer was at home. After the texts from earlier, he’d rather see him than just hear his voice.

It didn’t take long for the call to be accepted and he was happy to see Spencer a little frazzled but otherwise fine.

“Fin! Thank god! I’m useless at this.”

“And good morning to you. If you’d kindly explain what _this_ is, I might be able to help.”

At that very moment, he heard a timid meow that didn’t come from his own flat. Next, a bundled up towel was lifted up from Spencer’s lap a little and the head of a tiny fluffy kitten wormed its way out of the folds.

“I found her outside in the rain, totally soaked. But what do I do now? I don’t know anything about cats.”

“Not true. Firstly, you spent time with Penelope and Odysseus. Secondly, I am sure you’ve spent most of the last few hours reading everything you could find online. You got her inside and dried up, perfect start. Is she hurt? And are you sure it’s a girl?”

“Yes, I’m sure and no, not hurt. Just regular kitten clumsiness since she stopped shivering. I only gave her a little water. How old can she be? What can I feed her? What else does she need?” It seemed quite difficult to get Spencer out of his slight panic.

“I’d say she looks about eight to ten weeks old, so old enough for solid food, though some added formula might go over well. You live in the country that invented 24-hour shopping. Just look up the nearest pet store that’s open, they can help you. Do you want to keep her?”

“I… How can I decide that right now?!”

In that moment the kitten made an attempt to crawl out of her towel and almost fell to the ground. Without thinking, Spencer caught her and pulled her securely into his chest, where she butted her little head under his chin and started to purr.

The expression in Spencer‘s eyes told Finlay everything he needed to know.

“Congratulations, you have been claimed by your very own cat. What will you name her?”

“Artemis.” The answer came too quickly for Spencer not to have thought about it before which only broadened Fin’s smile.

“I officially demand lots of cute kitten photos from you.”

He took the first as a screenshot.


End file.
